Known from document DE 25 51 842 is a multipurpose kitchen appliance having a plurality of holders for attachments, such as a dough hook, meat grinder or the like, which are driven at different rotational speeds. At least one gear stage is required for this purpose, to enable the rotational speed provided by the electric motor to be adapted to the speed required by each tool.
DE 39 32 760 A1 discloses a frame for electric motors for driving domestic appliances such as mixers, electric knives and the like, having two lateral supports interconnected at the front end by bridging pieces. These bridging pieces support the motor shaft, and it is also possible for one of the two bridging pieces to support the drive system. The motor frame is formed from two interconnected half shells having a cutout in their central area to allow a stator, a rotor with collector and a fan wheel to pass through, as well as support points for the motor shaft and drive system.